


just a little

by babydeerharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blood Drinking, Human!Harry, M/M, dom!Louis, sub!Harry, submissive!harry, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydeerharry/pseuds/babydeerharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is stressed so harry helps him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit and super short but here lol

Louis heard a knock on his office door. He could hear the young boys heartbeats, and his scent was obvious. He smiled.   
"Come in baby" Louis called, smile growing as the shy boy slowly opened the door, peeking in before walking through. Louis gave him a very obvious one over, taking in the oversized lavender sweater and the tight black jeans that showed off his legs amazingly, followed by the white fuzzy socks that Louis found absolutely adorable. He licked his lips.   
Harry blushed as he met Louis' gaze, seeing the obvious lust in his eyes as they darkened. But he could also see the stress, the frown lines on his forehead and the bags under his eyes.   
As Louis' mate and his fertile, it was Harry's job to make Louis feel better, let him feel dominant and in control.  
He walked over to Louis' chair, Louis leaning back and letting Harry sit on his lap, straddling his legs and pressing soft kisses along his jaw. Louis groaned, the heat in his stomach growing.  
"Hi Lou" he said   
Louis chuckled "Hi baby. What are you doing in here? Thought you were sleeping downstairs." Louis pushed back some of Harrys curls off his face, admiring his pretty features.   
"Felt your stress" Harry said, between kisses.   
Louis sighed.   
"Sorry, love. Bit of a rough time with work. Nothing you should worry about darling."  
Harry pressed his face into Louis' neck, unconsciously searching for the older mans scent.   
"I want to make you feel better" he said in a small voice.   
Louis groaned again, Harry really didnt know what he did to him.   
"And how do you want to do that darling?" Louis said huskily, immediately taking control of the situation.   
Instead of answering, Harry leaned his head back, exposing his neck.   
"Babe" Louis frowned "I already fed off you this week. I dont want to hurt you"  
Harry looked into Louis' eyes, his green eyes already slightly glossy from the need to help.   
"Please Lou. I know you're hungry, its been a tough week. I'm fine, I wanna help you."   
Louis couldnt help but keep his eyes trained on the smooth, pale skin of Harrys neck. He could hear the blood pumping underneath, his fangs coming out before Louis could stop them.   
Harry put his finger in Louis mouth, pricking it on his teeth and dripping his blood into Louis' mouth, making the older boy groan at the taste.   
"Tastes delicious baby. Always so good. So good for me." He knew Harry needed to hear the praise to know he was doing good, that Louis appreciated him. And Louis was more than happy to do that.   
"You know your safeword?."  
"Red"  
"Good. Lean back lovely." he said, Harry immediately doing as told, exposing his neck once again.   
Louis pressed his lips to Harrys, then moved down to his jaws, and then his neck. Harry was making the prettiest sounds, high whimpers and little moans that drove Louis crazy. He kissed his neck, trying to find the spot where Harry's pulse was the strongest, and when he did, kissed it once again, before slowly sinking his teeth into his neck.   
Harry gasped at the sudden pain, and Louis was quick to comfort him, putting a soothing hand at the back of the smaller boys neck as he drank. He rubbed his back in soft circles, while quenching his thirst on the boys delicious blood.   
He pulled off for a second, his mouth dripping with blood.   
"You okay baby? Can I keep going?"  
Harry nodded, still dazed and close to going into subspace already.   
"Harry, use your words baby. Whats your color?"  
"G-green" Harry said shakily.   
"Okay love. Love you so much." With that, Louis sunk his teeth back into Harrys neck, sucking gently. Harry was whining and crying softly, but Louis knew it was a good kind of cry, he was happy to know he was making Louis feel better.   
After a couple more drinks, Louis pulled away, retracting his teeth. He licked over the wound in Harrys neck, making it close up. Harry was shaking and crying, looking fragile and small.   
"You did so good baby. You're so good for me Haz. So so good. Thank you baby, thank you."  
He held the smaller boy in his arms, whispering sweet things in his ear and stroking all over his trembling body. He was in subspace now, and Louis let him float for a while before bringing him back.   
"Haz, come back to me Harry, come back baby. You did so well lovely."  
Harry came back with a little gasp, glancing around panickedly before meeting Louis eyes, and relaxing greatly.   
"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked after a few minutes of Louis just holding him tightly, rocking them back and forth.   
"So much better baby. Thank you"  
Harry just yawned happily, burying his head into Louis' neck and resting onto his chest.   
"Love you Lou"  
"Love you more baby. Lets get to bed, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> gonna update my other work soon so check it out!
> 
> twitter: @dragslwt


End file.
